


Extraños

by screwURanonymity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating in a way, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwURanonymity/pseuds/screwURanonymity
Summary: El pasado y el presente se unían en una cama, cada una a mí lado, ambas buscando una energía que se encontraba confundida y perdida. Y el futuro parecía incierto aun cuando mi alma me decía que decisión quería tomar.//Sin especificaciones de personajes. Interpretación del lector. Sin Poderes. AU. Humanos// SuperCarp, SuperCat, SuperCorp, CatCorp.
Relationships: Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 4





	Extraños

**Author's Note:**

> A. le propone a B. tener una noche de pasión con C. Sin saber que B. y C. Tendrían una conexión más intima de lo planeado.

No podía decirle que mientras recorría cada curva de este nuevo cuerpo, una sensación que no había experimentado nacía y crecía en mi interior.

Cómo decirle que mi cuerpo se extasiaba en cada sonido que está nueva voz producía.

Había sido un juego erótico, una fantasía sexual nacida en una madrugada de confesiones libertinas.

El deseo por un cuerpo nuevo, la ansiedad de un Voyager y la lujuria de un masoquista nos había llevado a atraer a la caza una nueva presa.

Una mujer que cubría las expectativas físicas de ambas, una mitad de control y devoción. Ese medio que podía satisfacernos a ambas.

Quizá ese había sido el error, que la mujer de nuestros sueños se había hecho realidad. La idea de un cuento de hadas había traído a la princesa encantadora a nuestras manos.

No puedo decir que la estaba esperando porque sería decir que la había pensado aún antes si quiera de conocerla.

Pero... Mi cuerpo reaccionaba como si toda la vida la hubiera estado esperando, buscando.  
¿Qué haces cuando la perfección cae en tus brazos? Si llevas años compartiendo el amor con la otra parte que acepto este contrato.

¿Cómo le decía que me había echó una adicta a la lujuria, a la pasión y al desborde de deseos de esta otra mujer? Qué mientras ella me veía posicionando entre las piernas de estos nuevos ojos, ella me perdida un poco más. ¿Cómo le decía que los celos que jamás había experimentado por ella, ahora los sentía debido a que está nueva mujer la estaba tocando? Posesivo de nuevas manos, de nuevos labios.

Y al final del acto, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente, yo volvía a retomar aquel nuevo cuerpo, volvía a perderme en esos nuevos ojos. Ansioso por controlar cada temblor, ansioso por escuchar esa nueva melodía que sonaba al final de cada caída al abismo.

¿Cómo le digo que no pude evitar atraer este nuevo cuerpo al mío? Buscando este nuevo calor que apagaba el frío en mi alma, frío que no sabía existía hasta que sus ojos me miraron por primera vez.

Su cuerpo temblaba contra mí, rompiendo en llanto, en desesperación. Susurros en la habitación para no romper la ilusión.

'Toda la vida me pase buscándote'

¿Cómo le digo a estas nuevas palabras que yo me había conformado, que había caído en la costumbre que la otra mujer me había proporcionado por años?

El pasado y el presente se unían en una cama, cada una a mí lado, ambas buscando una energía que se encontraba confundida y perdida. Y el futuro parecía incierto aun cuando mi alma me decía que decisión quería tomar.

Era este momento, donde la veracidad caía sobre mí, tan claro y preciso, jamás me había sentido tan viva como lo hacía ahora, con este nuevo latido bailando al son del mío.

Sentía que volaba en emociones jamás vividas, euforia, añoranza, pasión, perdida y temor. Jamás las había experimentado en los años que tenía de vida, y me preguntaba si había estado muerto todo esté tiempo y hasta hoy nacía.

Atraje más a mí a este nuevo cuerpo, queriéndolo fundir y hacernos uno solo. ¡Tan suave, tan reconfortante! tan tan tan, ¡tan nuevo!  
Y ella me dejaba, porque sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo que yo, perdernos el uno en el otro.

Cuerpos que vibraban, inquietos por la ansiedad de saber cuándo volveríamos a estar como lo estábamos ahora. Porque ambas estábamos en un limbo de lo correcto y lo egoísta. Tomando lo que pudiéramos para que nos durara la eternidad que la posibilidad de no estar juntas nos traía.

¿Cómo podría desprenderme de la perfección? ¿Cómo podría decirle adiós a este nuevo suspiro que me había traído a la vida? ¿Cómo rompes la fuerza de atracción que nuestros cuerpos poseía?

¿Sería capaz de volver a caer en la soledad, en la oscuridad de la monotonía?

Y es que no quería pensar que mi pasado fuera costumbre. Que era conformidad lo que nos había mantenido unidos durante tantos años, porque desacreditaba todas las emociones que ella me había hecho sentir.

Ella, era mía. No podía dejarla a la deriva después de haber sido su guía por tanto tiempo. Después de haber creado una familia y haber desarrollado lazos que solo los íntimos podían fortalecer. 

...........................

Cómo le decía que jamás había ido a dormir, que, entre cada movimiento de cuerpos, el mío temblaba en desesperación y locura. La estaba perdiendo y mis ojos eran testigos de cada centímetro que su alma se distanciaba de la mía.

Veía como lo perfecto encajaba sin necesidad de cambios, sin necesidad de modificar para adecuar.

En el pasado sabía que este momento llegaría, pero con el pasar del tiempo me fui a acostumbrando a no pensar en la perdida. Después de todo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que la perfección pudiera ser de esta realidad? Que en medio de una fantasía nos enfrentáramos a lo que, de alguna forma, todas estábamos esperando. 

En mi mente sabía lo que pasaría, el adiós que sería expresado. Los ruegos por mi parte y la dignidad que perdería en el momento que le dijera que estaba dispuesta a ser la otra mujer siempre y cuando no me dejara ir.  
Tan dispuesta a dejar de ser la principal para ser la amante que solo la vería de vez en cuando para saciar sus ganas.

¿Y como le diría? Que no me importaba negativas y ni susurros tras mi espalda. Que la felicidad dependía de la aceptación de esta nueva mujer para que siguiera compartiendo a quien había estado buscando toda su vida. Que había sido mía por tantos años, pero me la había robado en el segundo que sus ojos se cruzaron. 

Pero estaba dispuesta, a ser y no ser, con tal de seguir ajena al sufrimiento que su partida me traería. Buscando el calor de un cuerpo que ya no quería ser mío. Buscando al amor al que me había acostumbrado a no compartir, y del que había sido la dueña absoluta.

¿En dónde quedaba yo después de esto? ¿No había sido mi idea encender un poco la llama de la pasión? ¿De qué forma retrocedía el tiempo para evitar mi propia caída?

Yo había traído la tentación a la casa, le había abierto las puertas de mi hogar y le había permitido convertirse en la amante de la mujer que consideraba el amor de mi vida.

Y mientras ellas encontraban la paz en la cercanía de los cuerpos, yo me hundía en la desesperanza de saber

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Terapéutico.


End file.
